


4 centimeters

by uminihitori



Series: 4 centimeters [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Graffiti, Hinata has a crush, M/M, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Short n sweet, everyone has a crush on hinata, reference to the drama cd like once, short boys fall in love ur welcome, strange hinata noises, street art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uminihitori/pseuds/uminihitori
Summary: Hinata Shouyou is in love with a boy only 4 centimeters shorter than him. The libero of his team has been a source of inspiration and admiration for a long time. He wants to muster up the courage to confess his feelings, but he knows his upperclassman is crushing on the volleyball club's older manager, Shimizu Kiyoko. Will their relationship ever be anything more than teammates?





	1. When Was It?

"Shouyou!"

"Got it!" I yell as Nishinoya-senpai tosses me the ball. I jump in the air slightly before the ball leaves his hands, spiking it over the net just before Tsukishima jumps to block it.

As I land, a sense of accomplishment rushes through me. The thrill of winning a match, whether it's practice against my teammates, another school, or an official tournament never ceases to amaze me.

My side of the court yells happily as that had been our set point for the match.

"Shouyou!! That was great!"

"You too, Noya-san, you were amazing!" I yell excitedly, facing him.

He laughs and flails his arm, embarrassed.

"Ahaha stop it!! That's too much, Shouyou!"

I smile at his reactions, thinking it's too cute  
I smile at his reactions, thinking it's too cute.

I'm not entirely sure when it was that I fell in love with him. I just know that before I'd even realized it, I was already head over heels for him.

The older boy gives me a high-five, and I can't stop myself from smiling at him like an idiot.

"Dumbass. Hinata, you dumbass."

I flinch slightly at the setter's words. I didn't tell him, but I can tell he knows. He's probably telling me I'm being really obvious.

"Shut up, Kageyama!"

Tanaka-san gives us both looks, warning us not to get into a fight again. I shiver slightly, knowing he'd have no qualms with punching us both.

"Ahahaha Shouyou! You're not really scared of that baldy are ya?" Noya-san slaps my back playfully, making me 'oof' in response.

"What'd you say, 159 centimeters?" Tanaka-san threats.

"You don't scare me."

I chuckle at their exchange of words, but stop abruptly when I notice things have gotten quiet. I look around to see everyone staring at me.

"What...?"

Nishinoya-senpai jumps on me, hugging my body tightly.

"Awww, Shouyou! You're so cute!!"

My heart goes fuwaaahh and does little flips.

"N-Noya-san!!" I feel the blood rush to my face, and try to force it down by will.

"Hinata is a little volleyball of sunshine." I recognize the voice as the captain's, and look up to see everyone nodding in agreement.

"Correction: my little volleyball of sunshine!" Nishinoya-senpai says.

I blush, internally freaking out, but casually joke, "What, are you into me, Noya-san?"

He doesn't even pause before answering.

"You're not a beauty like Kiyoko-san though."

I know I'm not a girl, so it's weird to be considered 'a beauty' by another guy, but his words still sting. Maybe that's an understatement, considering the fact that my chest physically is in pain.

"Oh. I-I mean!! I was just joking anyways! Geez, haha!"

I pull away from his grasp, heading to the locker room to wash up and change.

...Maybe I was already infatuated from the first time I'd seen him. The way he was able to so easily receive Kageyama's spike amazed me. And he's shorter than me, which also made me really happy and could've contributed to my affection for him. Maybe it's because he's also short that I instantly felt a strong bond to him.

"Ah, Hinata-kun, aren't you going to class?"

"Kiyoko-san!!" I jump a little, realizing then that the locker room has been cleared. "Sorry, I zoned out..."

Kiyoko-san really is beautiful. Her skin is flawless, and probably soft too...even I feel attracted to her. And she has such a nice figure...I'm kinda envious despite being a guy.

It's not like I'm particularly interested in guys...in fact, Nishinoya-senpai is the only male I've liked before.

"Hinata-kun," she says. Even her voice is pretty and elegant.

"Uh...I'm going to class now." I pass by her quickly, rushing to get to class before the bell rings. It's kind of hard to smile at her genuinely, knowing that she's what I have to compete with.

I do my best to focus in class even with Kageyama throwing spitballs at me and calling me dumbass the whole time.

"Stop it, Kageyama!"

"Dumbass!"

"Quiet, you two! You're disrupting my lecture!"

"Sorry..." I apologize on both my and his behalf since he doesn't understand what the term apology means.

I make a face at the brunette before turning around and resuming my note taking.

After about halfway through I end up just doodling over my paper instead of working on worksheets, wasting my time. When lunch time rolls around, I pack up my things and make a mad dash for the cafeteria. With my agility, the crowd isn't a problem. I even jump over some people, then use my speed to grab the items of Tsukishima's choice. It's my way of paying him back for the tutoring I make him do during lunch.

After smiling innocently at all the people I pushed behind me, I head over to Tsukishima's classroom and sit down by him and Yama, pulling up a chair. I hand Tsukishima his food. He takes it and starts eating with a meager nod of his head as a thanks.

"Why do you still have me tutor you? We've already finished exams. Plus, there's Yachi-san. Have her do it."

I pout. He's still so rude to me even though all I want is to be friends. Or friendly at the very least. I open up my bento, obviously upset.

"Yachi-san is always busy now. She must've gotten a boyfriend or something."

Yama laughs at me.

"You really are stupid, Hinata. Isn't he, Tsukki?"

"I could tell he was an idiot from the first time he spoke to me," Tsukishima says, turning to Yama.

"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" I pout.

"Oh, Hinata. You're so short I didn't see you there," he says in a monotonous tone. Yamaguchi laughs at me again.

"Ugh! You're so-"

"Oh, Hinata. You're so short I couldn't see you."

I turn around and look up to see Kageyama. I'm about to tell him he's lame for using Tsukishima's joke until I realize he's completely serious.

"I have orange hair. How can you miss that?"

"You sitting is far below my level of eyesight."

"Tch."

Tsukishima narrows his eyes at me.

"Usually you'd fight back more. What's wrong, your mind too occupied by Noya?"

"W-w-wha-"

Yama slaps Tsuskishima on the back of his head.

"Tsukki! He wasn't supposed to know we know!"

I whip my head around to accuse Kageyama, but he glares at me as if to say, 'You think I would tell this piece of shit anything?'

I settle down and rub the back of my neck, turning back to Yama.

"How...how do you know...?"

Tsukishima sighs.

"Because you're obvious. Everyone on the team who's not an airhead can see it. With the exception of Kageyama."

I can feel the setter's sudden spike of murderous intent without even looking.

"Oh. So...he knows?"

"I don't know. It's hard to tell with Noya. He's an idiot, but I don't think he's stupid when it comes to people."

I look down, quickly stuffing food into my mouth out of embarrassment and a desire to change the subject.

"Anyway," I say with food still in my mouth. I chew quickly and get out a few of my books.

"How do you solve this problem??" I point to a random math problem on the page, being that I don't know how any of them. It's all foreign to me.

"We just went over this yesterday."

"But-"

"But you're stupid. I know," Tsukishima states bluntly.

"That's not what I was going to say!" I pout.

Tsukishima sighs and begins to explain the problem to me, but I zone out as my eyes land on a short figure walking by every few seconds

"What are you doing, Noya-san?" Kageyama asks.

"Oh! There y'all are. I couldn't remember which classroom was yours. Practice is going till a little later today. The beautiful Kiyoko-san sent me as messenger!"

He gives us a wink and a smile, and I feel my face heat up and my mouth turn upwards at the corners, but I turn away and fiercely attempt to stop the blood from rising to my cheeks.

Yama snickers and Tsukishima smirks cruelly. Kageyama tells me I'm a dumbass quietly. I try to hide my infatuated smile with an enthusiastic one.

"Okay, thanks, Noya-san!!" I smile brightly and wave.

"Don't be late, Shouyou! You might miss a chance to see my new move!"

I get excited, remembering how cool his Rolling Thunder was.

"Waahhh, really?? Teach me, senpai!!"

Noya-san laughs, and points.

"That's right! I'll buy you two ice creams again today, since I'm your senpai."

Gwahhh.

"R-really?"

I'm so anxious and he's so...can a person be cute and hot at the same time?

"Hell yea- oh. Sorry." He sheepishly smiles at Tsukishima's teacher and shrugs embarrassed.

Apparently the answer to my question is yes.

"We'll go after practice, huh?"

I grin, my eyes probably sparkling.

"You're such an open book, Hinata."

I whip around to face Yama.

"I can't help it!"

"It's okay. That's what makes you so cute. Right, Tsukki? Kagechii?"

Tsukishima rolls his eyes and 'hmph's, glaring at Yama afterwards. Kageyama simply gives me the 'Hinata, you dumbass' look.

Yama crouches down and whispers in my ear.

"Don't worry, they think you are and just don't want to admit it."

I look back at the expressions on their faces. Tsukishima crosses his arms and glares at me.

"I don't think so, Yama- er, Yamaguchi."

Yama's eyes widen. "Yama is fine. Hey, how about you start calling grumpy glasses over there 'Tsukki' too?"

I look at Tsukishima, and furrow my brow.

"But his name is long, like him!"

Yama gives me an odd look.

"What??"

"'Cause he's tall. You know?" I tell Yama.

"Oh, that's what you meant." Yama laughs and walks back over to Tsukishima. Leaving me to stand in the middle of the room alone. I decide to use the rest of my free time practicing volleyball. Gathering up my things, I leave the three other first years and head to the gym.

As I walk down the hallways, I spot Kiyoko-san. I try to smile as I pass her but end up looking away out of embarrassment. I feel stupid for being jealous. Of course Noya-san likes her, she's a girl. And a beautiful one at that.

. . .

After changing out of my volleyball jersey, I head out to grab my bike. I'm about to get on and start pedaling home when Noya-san's voice stops me.

"Hey! Shouyou! I'm buying you two ice creams, remember?"

The libero rushes over to me, a big cute grin on his face. Ahh, he's so cool.

"So Shouyou, what did you think of my 'Lightning Strike'?"

"That one was awesome! Totally bwaaahhh and gyuuu and super cool!!"

"Bwah and gyu?" He questions, eyes dancing, amused.

I get off my bike and start walking with him. The ice cream shop comes into view.

"Y-yeah, you know, when it's too complicated to put into words so you just, Fwaahh and Pikyuu and Fwoosh and Hyaah and Waahh!" I park my bike outside the shop, walking in after Noya-san, who holds the door open for me.

Noya-san begins to laugh, talking in between those bouts of laughter.

"Bwahahaha! Y-you...you and your little hand- ahaha- hand movements too!! They're- oh geez- they're so cute, what the hell!"

"N-N-Noya-san!! St-stop! You're embarrassing me!"

"Two vanilla ice creams, please. Both on a cone."

Noya-san doesn't even have to be told the total amount, as he seems to always buy two ice cream cones. I take them both and grab a seat, Noya-san going close behind me.

"Are you sure you don't want one of these?" I ask, as I take a bite out of one.

"Nah, I'm good." He says, smiling.  
Geez, that smile always makes my heart go fwahhh and gyaah. I feel blood momentarily rush to my face.

"Actually..." Noya-san grabs my right hand and takes a bite of the ice cream I'd been eating.

"N-Noya-san??"

"Sorry, just one more bite."

His hand is still over mine, and he's literally licking the ice cream that was just in my mouth. Which is an indirect kiss. And he has ice cream on his face and my face is really hot and I feel like I'm going to blow up and I can't really function well and-

"Sh-Shouyou??! Are you okay? Did you blow a fuse?"

"I'm f-fine. Why couldn't you just have taken a bite of this other one?"

"Because it'd be weird for you to have two half-eaten ice cream cones with you. If you get full it's better to have one untouched one than two unfinished ones," he reasons.

"By the way, you seemed out of it today, what's wrong?"

Bwahh. Why's he so considerate? I don't know if my heart can take this.

"Come on, you can tell me. I won't judge."

"...I like someone. But they like Kiyoko-san. And I can see why they'd pick her over me, other than the obvious fact that I'm a boy and she's a girl. She's really beautiful and soft and has a nice figure and she's kind and elegant and..." I stop talking a mile a minute when I see Noya-san's expression.

"Shouyou. Before you go thinking about everything that you think is bad about you, or everything Kiyoko-san has that you don't, remember that you have a lot of good qualities. Sure, you don't look like Kiyoko-san, but she's a girl. Guys' attractiveness isn't measured in comparison to girls'. And for the whole figure thing, you're an athlete! And your personality is just fine. Great, even. If they like girls, you can't really change that. But just because they can't appreciate you for how you are, doesn't mean no one can."

Noya-san keeps his eyes on mine the entire time, making sure to get his point across.

"Besides, Kiyoko-san and Yachi-san are dating, so she's taken."

_What?_

"Wh-wha-_what??!_ When did this happen?" I exclaim.

"They've been dating for about a month now...you didn't know?"

"B-But Noya-san, doesn't that bother you?"

He gives me a confused look.

"Why would it? I'm not bothered by homosexuality or anything."

"Um, don't you like Kiyoko-san??" I'd stand, but I have ice cream cones in my hands.

"No. ...Wait, Shouyou, you thought I liked Kiyoko-san? Sure, she's beautiful, and reliable, but I really don't see her that way."

"What? But you- you said...!" I stutter, trying to put my thoughts into words.

"What'd I say?"

"Noya-san, do you like girls?" I ask eagerly.

"Yeah, why?"

"What...what about...guys...?" My voice grows weaker throughout my question.

"If you think I like Asahi, you're also wrong there. I'm not bisexual, but if I ended up liking a guy somehow then I'd embrace it. I wouldn't push it away."

My face probably looks as lit up as a Christmas tree.

"Okay!" I say, perking up again.

"...Okay? Shouyou, your ice cream is melting. If you don't finish it now, you'll have to get it to a freezer as soon as possible."

"I'll finish it. Here you eat this one. I know you want it anyway."

I finish the last few bites quickly, gathering my things and rushing out the door, hopping onto my bike and racing home.

I have a chance!


	2. Cute

He's a little baffling, that redhead. I don't really know what to make of him, always rushing places and yelling and 'bwah'ing and 'gyu'ing and jumping. He's a good kid, though. Guess he's sorta like a cute little sibling that you can't help feeling happy around. I shake my head as he runs off, pedaling away on his bike.

. . .

"Noya-san, can you help coach me on my receives?" The ginger calls out, running over to me immediately after a lap of chest dives.

"Ah, yeah, sure. You want me to get Asahi to serve for us?" I ask, though I'm going to make Asahi no matter what Shouyou's answer is.

"Okay-"

"ASAHI-SAAAAAN! COME OVER HERE, YOU LAZY OAF!"

The brunette looks up and makes a face as if my yelling either hurts his ears or his feelings.

"Hah?? What is it?" He doesn't move from his spot across the gym, probably because he doesn't want to make the effort to come back.

"I want you to serve for the baby crow!"

"Ba-baby crow?" Hinata repeats, shocked at the nickname.

"Yeah!" I tell him, smiling. "'Cause you're the smallest one here."

Hinata makes a face and yells loudly in attempt to defend himself.

"I'm a whole four centimeters taller than you!! How am I the smallest?"

He's so loud, kinda like the birds that chirp in the morning. I hate those things, but I don't mind Shouyou's voice at all.

"Well, it's cause you're the youngest between us! And you just wait, I'll be taller than you in a few months!"

"Well...knowing how awesome you are, Noya-san, I'm sure you're right!!"

I laugh confidently. "Of course I'm right, Shouyou!!"

I pat his back and he nods enthusiastically.

Asahi sighs, then walks over to grab a ball. After dragging himself back into the court, he prepares his body for the serve, regaining his focus. He jump serves with incredible force and Shouyou hesitates before going after the ball.

"You can't be scared, Shouyou! Just go for it!" I yell.

"Okay!"

Yachi-san cheers him on from the sidelines too.

I give Shouyou a nod and he dives for the ball, but it breaks his defense and his the ground.

"Dang it, what am I doing wrong?"

I stay quiet for a moment, assessing the previous play. Shouyou has a similar body type to mine, so I should be able apply the same techniques.

"Hey, Shouyou."

"Uh-huh?"

"Can you get to a receive position?" I ask.

"Yeah, of course!"

Shouyou sets himself into place and I look him over. I walk toward him and stand behind, correcting the placement of his arms with my own. I look over his shoulder to make sure it's right.

"You really have to lock your arms out when you're doing this, Shouyou."

"Y-YES!" he yells.

"Why are you screaming?"

"UM! S-SORRY! I'M JUST REALLY SELF-CONSCIOUS!!"

It doesn't really hit me until then that he sounds embarrassed and that our bodies are pressed together.

"Aw, you're so pure."

I back away from him and ruffle his hair.

"HEY!" Suga-san yells from across the gym. "Those hair ruffles are for me and me alone!"

"Shouyou doesn't belong to you, senpai!!" I yell back, playfully.

"Um, Noya-san..." the ginger whispers.

"Hm?" I grin at the kid like the reliable senpai I am.

"Thank you."

He doesn't look at me when he says it, and he isn't smiling like usual. I wonder if something's wrong.

"Dammit Noya, I'm so jealous of you!" Ryuu yells at me.

Shouyou walks past me and into the changing room, despite not having gotten all the advice I was planning to give him.

"Why, 'cause I have hair and you don't?" I respond, turning to him with a playful grin on my face.

"No!! Because there's a really cute person who has a crush on you!"

"Eh?! Really?? Where??!" I look around frantically. "Gasp! Kiyoko-san, have you finally-"

"No."

"Waah, Kiyoko-san, you're so cold!" I hold myself dramatically and pretend to shiver from her tone.

"Besides," she adds, pushing up her glasses. "You know I'm already involved with someone."

Yachi-san blushes and holds her face.

"Ryuu! Don't get my hopes up like that!!" I say, turning back to him, pouting angrily.

"But it's the truth!! I'm suuuuper jealous!!"

"Don't lie to me, Ryuu. I know I'm not popular with the girls." I say. Then I drop to my knees in frustration. "Even though I'm so cool!!" I yell, wiping fake tears from my eyes. "It's such a shame."

"What?! You're not popular with girls Noya-san?!" Shouyou yells, running over to me half dressed.

I laugh, he's even gotten himself tangled in his shirt. I tell him to stop wiggling around and pull his shirt down properly.

"Nope!" I add, answering his question.

"But you're so cool!! You're like, way cooler than anyone else!"

I laugh and ruffle the ginger's hair. "I wouldn't say that," I tell him, flattered.

"It's true!! When you're on the court, especially if you get a block-follow or one of the Great King's serves it's really awesome!! You know? Like, when you dive for the ball like gwahh and then it comes over like fwoosh and then you hit it with a pop!! It's the coolest!" The boy makes a number of silly gestures and I feel kind of embarrassed, being flattered so much. He starts walking ahead of me, to leave the gym. I start walking back to help Ryuu clean up.

"Thanks."

"Oh maybe that's it!!" He yells from ahead of me. "You're too cool, so girls don't know how to approach you, like guys with Shimizu-senpai!!"

I look at my kouhai with newfound appreciation.

"Shouyou!"

"Noya-san!"

I break into a run with open arms and he starts running towards me as well.

"Shouyou!!"

I tackle him in a hug.

"Noya-saaan!"

"Shooouyooou!!" I laugh, and he starts to laugh too once I'm ruffling his hair after falling onto the gym floor together. He's so sweet to give me a compliment like that. Comparing me to Kiyoko-san is really an honor.

Man he's so fluffy. What an adorable person.

"Hey, Noya-san!!" He says, beaming.

"Yeah?"

Oh wow, his eyelashes are really long. I don't think I've ever looked at him so closely before.

"Let's get ice cream on the way home!!"

"The GariGari-kun popsicles?? You sure you have time to go all the way to the convenience store with me?"

"Yeah! I don't have anything better to do!" He gives me a bright smile as he says this, and I wonder if he understands that the phrase isn't really a compliment. I get up and lend him a hand.

"I'm sure you do," I reply, chuckling at his simple-mindedness.

"Well, maybe! But I'd rather be with you," he says, as we make our way out of the gym and down to the convenience store.

"Aww, Shouyou!! You're so cute!!" I give him a hug and he loses his balance.

"N-Noya-san, the bike! My bike!! It'll fall if you keep pulling me to the side!"

"Hey, your face is red," I note.

"C-Cause I'm worried the bike will fall..."

I let go of him and hum while I mull over his response.

"You know, Shouyou, I'm really lucky to be friends with you. Sometimes I feel like you're one of the only people who appreciate me. I'm not the smartest guy, but I never really have bad intentions...so it's really nice to know you care about me." I'm not sure why I'm suddenly spilling out my thoughts to my kouhai. I smile at him sheepishly. "Ah, but don't worry about it!!"

"Noya-san...um....I think that's just because they don't take the time to get to know you, so they...they just don't know how cool you are, you know?"

The ginger quiets and his face turns red. I smile at him. Must be embarrassing to have to say something like that to your friend, instead of a crush.

"Thanks, Shouyou. You're really kind."

He gives me a sad look and I think he wants to say more, but he keeps his mouth shut. Instead, I get a half-hearted sound of agreement. I wonder why he looked sad. Maybe its not going well with the person he's crushing on?

I'm so lost in thought I don't realize Shouyou's already bought the pops until he hands me one.

"Hey!! You're supposed to let me pay for those, since I'm your senpai!"

"You're my upperclassman, not my boyfriend. It's okay to let me pay for it," he laughs, but the boyfriend comment catches me off-guard. I wonder if he thinks about that kind of thing a lot? Does he worry that we look like a couple if I'm always paying?

"Anyway," he continues, "I can't just take from you all the time without giving."

"Well, I guess not, but it's hard not to spoil you, you're just...so easy to spoil?? More like, too adorable not to??? Oh, by the way, you should tell me about your crush! How's that going?"

Speaking of crushes, I... don't think I've had one for a while. Kiyoko-san might completely be my type, but, I honestly haven't felt like I've had a crush in a while. There's plenty of girls I find cute, but to be honest I can't say there's anyone I want to invest my time in. I'd much rather be hanging out with Shouyou. Or Ryuu.

"I don't know. He doesn't see me that way--- Oh!" He covers his mouth with his free hand. "Crap. Uhhh..." The boy looks at my face, embarrassed.

"Heeeehh? Is it someone I know?" I tease.

Shouyou starts sucking on his popsicle to avoid answering me. So it probably is someone I know...Maybe a teammate?? Awh, look at him, he's so red.

I smirk at him and chuckle. "Well, I hope it works out."

He mumbles a thank you and it suddenly occurs to me that I could be his crush. I don't think it's very likely though...is it?

I wouldn't think of it as a bad thing, of course. It'd be really flattering, actually.

"I want to tell him, but...I'm scared. I'm scared of ruining what we have, and I--" He pauses and never finishes his sentence, upon seeing the face of his little sister, Natsu.

"Onii-chan!" She exclaims, face lighting up upon seeing her big brother.

The boy beside me smiles back brightly, seeming as though he's forgotten his troubles.

"Hey Natsu!" She runs over to is and Shouyou picks her up easily, gathering her in a tight hug. "Did you have a good day at school?" She laughs when he kisses her on the cheek. They look so alike, it's crazy. They look even more like each other than some identical twins do.

"Yeah, I did!! But who--?"

Shouyou smiles sheepishly and introduces me. "This is Noya-san."

"Ehhh? So you're Onii-chan's---" Shouyou covers her mouth hurriedly.

"Natsu!" He scolds. "I can't believe mom told you." When he looks at me again, it's easy to discern the embarrassment on his face. He tells Natsu to go inside before turning to face me.

"Sorry about that. Um, let's talk tomorrow, okay?" he suggests, blushing while avoiding my gaze. 

Ah, well I guess it's more likely than I thought.

"Tomorrow," I say, smiling and ruffling his hair.

I'm not really sure what to do about his feelings, or how and if I can respond to them. But I definitely don't feel like they're a burden. It's...I don't know,

cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i completely forgot to finish transferring this over here! will be posting the rest soon. i'm also on wattpad as uminihitori, on twitter as @nekomatsurii, and tumblr as @cowisland!!
> 
> yes the scene was taken from tht one drama cd.......my noyahina CRUMBS
> 
> i love noyahina tons, still underrated


	3. Go for it

"Mom!! Why did you tell Natsu! You know she has a big mouth!" I accuse.

"What? Shou-chan, I didn't tell her anything!"

"Onii-chan, wasn't that your team's libero?" my sister asks innocently.

"Eh? You weren't talking about-- oh my god, I'm an idiot," I sigh, thinking about how I may just have revealed to Noya-san that he's the one I'm crushing on.

"But mom, seriously. This is big kid stuff! Don't let Natsu start thinking it's okay for her to have a boyfriend!" Or girlfriend, I add in my head. I look to my innocent little sister and smother her with kisses. She's just so cute I can't stop myself. "Keep my baby sis pure! No dating until you're like...14!" I would've said my age but I did have a girlfriend in middle school, and I couldn't be hypocritical.

I let Natsu run off while my mind wanders back to my slip-up.

Geez. Nice going. Maybe I'll ask Kageya-- okay, no. He's even dumber than I am when it comes to people.

"Ooooooh!!!" I wrack my brain trying to thing of someone to talk to that isn't clueless. And isn't Kenma because he's...not exactly that encouraging. And he doesn't really understand my enthusiasm over Noya-san. Who could I possibly--

. . .

"Tsukishima!!" I yell into my cell phone as soon as I hear the receiving end pick up, "You're gay, right?!"

Oops. That was loud. I can almost hear him glaring at me.

**"What do you want, Ginger? And why would you just assume I'm-- never mind,"** I hear him sigh. I take that as a yes.

"Okay well, I know you know I like Noya-san--"

**"And??"**

"And you're really analytical so I figured you'd be able to tell if he--"

**"He knows. If you slipped up, he knows."**

"You're really not much help! This doesn't make me feel better at all," I whine. I shouldn't have called him.

**"Yamaguchi says he thinks you shouldn't worry so much."**

"Are you...am I interrupting something??" I probe, trying to sneak information out of him.

**"No. Look, just...be yourself. You've gotten plenty of people to fall for you by doing so. And if he finds he just can't be into guys, or you, then you'll just have to continue to watch him from afar. And it'll suck, watching him develop feelings for other people when you're right there and drowning in feelings yourself-- Shut up, Yamaguchi,"** he mutters under his breath, before answering me, **"-- But you'll have to come to terms with it."**

"Well that's oddly specific. And it didn't exactly make me feel better."

**"Sorry--"**

"Uwooooh!! An apology for Tsukishima--?!!"

**"Shut up. I don't think it matters whether or not he found out. Noya-san doesn't really seem like the type who would do anything about it. Not unless you put him in a position where he'd have to address it."**

"So, what should I do then?" I ask, eagerly.

**"Whatever the fuck you want,"** he demands, exasperated. **"...But it might be best to stay friends at the moment so he has time to process or something, maybe."**

"Thanks, Tsukishima! You're the best!!" I exclaim, smiling into the phone.

**"Yeah whatever, ugly. I gotta go."**

He hangs up on me before I can say goodbye. Typical of him.

Ahhh, I wish I could see Noya-san already... I'm so anxious about it, though. What if he asks me about it? I'm not ready for that. I don't think. Am I? Maybe I could just tell him, but---

"AaahhHHHH, I don't know!!" I yell into empty air.

"Honey, is everything okay?" My mom asks, knocking on my door.

"No, but I'm just gonna go outside for a bit to calm down."

I grab my volleyball and bike over to our community gym. There's usually no one here this late, even though people can come in at anytime.

I practice receiving for a while, trying to remember what Noya-san taught new earlier. My mind almost immediately goes to the memory of his body so close to mine and I can practically feel him on me, with is chin on my shoulder, making me flush.

"Good form, Shouyou."

"WAAAAH!" I almost jump out of my skin. I wasn't imagining his body on mine, he's actually here. "N-Noya-san??! Why are you here?"

"Community service. I got carried away with my artwork a couple weeks ago they wanted me to compensate for 'vandalizing' the place," he explains, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, you're the one who spray-painted The Little Giant on the walls outside??" I turn around to face him, grabbing his shoulders shaking him a bit. "I thought that was so freaking cool, why didn't you tell me?!"

Noya-san laughs. His laugh is so cute.

"I don't exactly go advertising my work since it's kind of...illegal? Not exactly something I'd want to get my kouhai into. You're too innocent for that!"

He pats my head, giving me a sheepish grin.

"I'm not innocent! I've done my fair share of things, too." Those things might just be claiming to be over 18 when looking at porn sites and getting lunch detention for fairly harmless reasons, but it's enough to make me non-innocent. I think.

Noya-san gives me an amused look.

"What, like watching porn?"

"Wh-wha---?!" I immediately jump back, fumbling over my words as I try to save my dignity.

Noya-san doubles over in laughter.

"Oh god, Shouyou!! You...you're so pure!!!"

"Noya-san!" I whine, embarrassed.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." He smiles. "It's just cute that you think that's a huge deal. You think porn and masturbation makes you mature already, don't you?"

"WH---N-NOYA-SAN!! D-Don't say that!" I cover my face with my hands out of embarrassment.

"What, 'masturbation'?" He asks, like it's a completely normal topic of conversation.

"Noya-san!!"

He chuckles again. "Okay, sorry. But seriously, Shouyou, if you're like this, then you should definitely not be around me when I'm vandalizing buildings. I don't want you getting in trouble."

Graffiti sounds much more appropriate to me than talking about porn and touching myself, but okay.

"I know what you're thinking," he says. "But your 'acts of rebellion'---" he uses finger quotes here--- "aren't going to get you in any real trouble."

I finally decide to sit down, having given up on practice for now.

"So why do _you_ do it?" I ask.

Noya-san gives me a kind of conflicted grin. I'm not sure if it's wry or if he's trying to hide other emotions behind it.

"Because, I'm already seen as a troublemaker so punishments aren't ever too bad when they know I'm going to come back and do the same thing...They don't really expect someone like me to change my ways. And... the thrill. It's dark and you never know what's gonna happen next. The adrenaline rush when you're found and have to start running? It's...amazing. It makes me feel so alive, just like when we're on court." Noya-san smiles wide, and it becomes clear to me that he really enjoys this. "Plus I...I get to create something," he goes on, looking at his hands. "I think that's the biggest thing for me. I don't get good scores in academics, so seeing my stuff displayed for people to observe and wonder about is just...really cool!! And I love that feeling!"

I smile, not being able to help myself.

"Don't call it "stuff". It's "art". Legal or not," I say.

"Thanks."

I give Noya-san a reassuring grin and he pats my shoulder.

"Want me to send you a toss? I can't really serve, so there isn't much I can do to help you practice receives," he offers. "I wanna be able to get home soon."

"I'm okay, you can go. I, uh, don't want to keep you," I say, trying not to sound like I'm pushing him out.

"You're keeping me either way. I have to clean up once you're finished."

"Oh. Then I'll help you!"

Noya-san puts his arm around me in a one-armed hug.

"Thanks, Shouyou, you're the best!!"

Heat creeps up to my face at his proximity.

"Y-Yeah..."

Noya-san gives me a strange smile then pulls me down a little to ruffle my hair.

"Haha, you're so cute!"

His words make my face warm.

Noya-san explains to me where the cleaning supplies are kept and shows me how to clean the exercise machines in the other room while he gets the vacuum and works on the carpet. By the time I'm finished, he's mopped up the court as well and put away all the equipment that was left lying around, which is a lot to do in half an hour. He's putting the cleaning supplies back when I realize his hair is no longer up.

He runs a hand through his hair and sweat drips down his face and my heart does maybe twenty flips in my chest and I know my face is super red right now because _oh my god_, he's so hot. I know that was a lot of work but I wasn't expecting his hair gel to wear off when it stays up for games and everything.

"Oh, are you gaping at my hair? The chemicals in my spray paint wear down the gel so it started wearing off once I moved around a bunch."

"No, um..." I should've just said yes.

"What, you're just in awe because of how cool I am?" He laughs.

"Well, yeah! You're...so cool it's overwhelming!"

Noya-san looks shocked, then chuckles humbly.

"Oh, come on, you don't mean that."

"Yeah I do!" I yell, embarrassed but adamant about my words.

"Thanks, Shouyou. It means a lot to me," he replies.

Noya-san grabs his set of keys and locks the door so only members of the community with their own keys and cards can get in.

"Good night, Shouyou. Stay safe!"

"Wait, Noya-san!"

He stops, mounted on his bike. Or _a_ bike, I can't really be sure it's his if he just came from tagging property.

"Yeah?"

"I know you don't want me to be there with you, but...could you take pictures of your stuff for me? I'm really interested."

Noya-san nods and gives me a two-finger salute as he starts pedaling away. I turn to get on my own bike and head home, smiling fondly because the wind feels good and I got to learn new things about Noya-san today. He's actually more complex than he looks, huh.

I guess Tsukishima was right. If Noya-san knows, he definitely didn't act any different. I'm relieved.

But poor Tsukishima. I wonder if he was talking about Yamaguchi. Or maybe it was Yachi-san, they've both been around each other a lot lately. Oh wait, never mind, he's just gay, right? Oh my gosh, what if it's Kageyama?!!!

But I can't see Kageyama having a crush on anyone. Maybe it's Shimizu-senpai? Everyone has a crush on her. At least a little. Even if she is taken.

Hm.

. . .

I think I'll ask him about it today.

"Tsukishima!" I yell, running after his tall figure.

"What do you want now?" He sighs, rolling his eyes like I'm the most annoying thing that could possibly happen.

"I wanna know who your crush is! Maybe I can help!"

"You don't have enough common sense to help," Yama says, looking sympathetic.

"Do you think I want your help, midget?" Tsukishima responds, same condescending tone as always.

"I don't know, you gave _me_ advice!" I just want to return the favor.

"Trust me, I don't need yours."

"But--!"

"It was just an example and it's in the past. Don't be an idiot like I was and just go for it before they fall for someone else."

"Wh--? "Go for it"?! I can't "go for it"! That's embarrassing!" I protest.

Yama laughs at me.

"You're not getting anywhere without putting yourself out there."

Someone hooks their arm around me.

"Who's putting themselves where?"

I recognize the voice as Noya-san's and immediately blush.

"Noya-san, I'm so jealous..." Tanaka-san says, being dramatic again. "I wish someone cute liked me."

Geez, Tanaka-san keeps saying that stuff! He'll find out!

"Sorry, Ryuu, but Shouyou's mine."

"Eh? EHHHHH?! N-NOYA-SAN?!"

I'm practically screaming I'm so nervous. I could probably cook something with the heat radiating off of me. I bet my entire face is red. Even my ears feel hot.

"Get your own special kouhai, Ryuu!" he adds, and I think a little part of me dies at that. Okay so maybe he didn't mean the "mine" part like _that_, but...

He still said "special"!

Maybe I should listen to Tsukishima, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i need to take notes from hinata and be more optimistic in love so my gay ass can get a bf finally LOL


	4. I know

Shouyou continues to blush at my use of the word "special" and I wonder for a bit if his parents don't praise him for things. Or maybe I'm just a huge advocate of verbal validation since Shouyou's always so nice to me.

"Um, senpai?"

Ahh, boy does that have a nice ring to it. It makes me feel so cool!

"What is it, my super awesome adorable kouhai?"

"Can we stop by the convenience store after practice?" he asks, puckering his lips and fiddling with his thumbs nervously. How cute. He's acting like it's supposed to be a date or something.

"You don't even have to ask! You know I'll always reward you for calling me senpai!" I laugh, ruffling his hair. "Now get to class."

I look up to find Tsukishima calling him stupid with his eyes and Yamaguchi snickering behind him. Ryuu has retired to waiting by the stairs and is scrolling through his phone.

"Okay. Thanks, Noya-san!" Shouyou waves goodbye to me enthusiastically and I start finding it hard to believe he's not the embodiment of the sun. I really don't mind the way he feels about me. To be honest it's cute. Really cute.

I head over to Ryuu and he scowls at me. "You really don't get what you have, Noya-san."

"I think I do," I respond, smiling.

. . .

After practice, I walk with Shouyou to the nearest convenience store and buy a gari gari-kun popsicle to split with him.

"Hey, senpai?" Shouyou asks.

"Yeah?"

"How come you like these popsicles so much?"

It's such a specific question, I'm almost caught off guard.

"Mm..." I mull over my words for a bit before speaking. "There's actually a story behind it. But just a small one. There was a girl I really liked once when I was younger. We were friends. She always had them and insisted I should try them. I guess I wanted to have something in common with her, or wanted an excuse to be with her, but I ended up liking the popsicles anyway."

"What happened to her?" he asks.

I shrug. "I guess I stopped liking her. I can't really remember. Maybe she moved away. I just remember she was older than me. Anyway, you like them for the same reason, right?"

Shouyou looks surprised.

"Y-You mean cause they taste good, right??"

I nod. Not sure what else he would've thought I meant...

Oh.

What kind of idiot would you have to be you talk to your crush about your crush?

Shouyou scratches his head awkwardly, a pink tint on his cheeks.

...Maybe you'd just have to be incredibly pure.

"Wh-what? Is there something on my face, senpai?"

"No. I was just thinking that you're really innocent."

Shouyou looks flustered. Aww. I want to squish his cheeks.

"I...! I'm not innocent!! I know how to kiss and stuff and like...I think about doing things with the person I like, and..." he grows quiet, blood rushing to his face. "...Anyway, I'm not innocent!"

He looks so cute that I decide to tease him a little more.

"What kinds of things??" I press.

"Like...! Like going on dates and stuff!! Holding hands? Kissing, and---"

I burst into laughter.

"You are innocent!! Geez, oh, that's so endearing." If he thinks about going on dates with me, I wonder what types of things he imagines.

Shouyou pouts and grumbles something under his breath.

"Well what about you, senpai?! What would you want to do with Kiyoko-san?"

"Mm...I mean, I told you I don't really like her romantically, but, I guess given the opportunity I wouldn't mind sex, you know?"

"N-N-N-No, I don't know!!!" He covers his ears as if he's ten. "How can you say that?? You don't even like her! Aren't you only supposed to have..." he lowers his voice, "sex... with someone you love??"

"You are so adorably naive. Sex can be an act of love, yeah, but it can also be a means to an end." He looks at me, confused. "That end being physical pleasure or release," I elaborate.

You know, this probably isn't the kind of 'valuable life advice' most people give to their juniors. But he's gotta learn eventually. I feel like his mom would totally shy away from the subject, so really, I'm helping. Being cool and reliable, as always.

"Oh my God. I can't even imagine kissing someone I don't like, let alone...sex. Well, I guess there was--"

"You're innocent. Case and point."

Shouyou's face reddens.

"Omg, wait--"

He continues to talk, but I'm not sure if it's to himself or directed toward me.

"Does this mean I'm--"

I have no idea what he's talking about.

"Shouyou?" I try getting his attention.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about how like, I've had kissing experience, you know? And like, I dated this girl, my first girlfriend, but I was really nervous and my heart would be all fwaaah because I hadn't kissed anyone yet, so um, my friend," he pauses to breathe, and starts making hand gestures. "Izumi-kun, he was like 'dude it's so easy' and I was all 'uwaah' because I didn't know how, and umm, I used him for practice, so I guess I kinda understand how you could like do things with Kiyoko-san even though you don't like her, you know?"

I feel like Shouyou just divulged information to me that I wasn't supposed to know. 'Practice', huh... that guy's probably got feelings for Shouyou or something. Which is completely understandable, since he's...well, him. Can't imagine someone disliking him. But I can't say I necessarily like the thought of this Izumi guy still liking him.

"Practice can only go so far. But did it help? When you kissed her the first time?"

Shouyou blushes. I can't fathom anyone not liking him. His whole existence just...it does things to people.

"Not really. She said I was too gentle. It's not like I was going to kiss her like Izumi-kun did with me! I didn't know how to hug her so close like I just get really nervous with boobs on me! I couldn't 'embrace' her 'like a real man does'!!" He sighs.

I can't help but laugh. He seems so distraught.

"Shouyou, they're just boobs! Don't you hug your mom?"

"Yeah, but I don't like them!!" He makes a face. "Boobs give me anxiety cuz I don't know what to do with them! They just... feel weird! I didn't like her mouth either, she was really cute but she sucked at kissing!"

I laugh. The way he explains everything is just too cute.

"I thought you said that was you?"

He sighs.

"I don't want you to think I'm inexperienced, that's all," he huffs.

I bring him down to me and ruffle his hair. So funny to think someone cares this much about what I think. It's really endearing, honestly. Having someone so pure looking at you like this... who could think it was a bad thing?

"Don't worry, I don't care about your experience level. Being inexperienced is part of our youthful innocence!" I proclaim, pointing a finger gun at him.

"Argh, Noya-san, you shot me!" He grabs his chest dramatically.

"Ouch, in the heart?"

"Right...in...the center," he jokes. Though, I guess he might be half-serious from the very real blush on his face.

I'm trying to figure out how he's so wholesome. Saying it so earnestly directly to me. I guess he thinks I'll assume it's a joke.

I snicker. "You're funny."

"Not 'cute' this time?" he asks, pouting. It's playful.

"That too. You're always cute, Shouyou. You're my kouhai!" I don't know why I added the part about him being my underclassman, when I could've just left it out.

He smiles bashfully in response. It's more the way he reacts to me that's so cute. Man, I really find myself wanting to hug him at all times.

"Oh! By the way, here's some pictures from the other night," I say, pulling out my phone and showing him pics of my work as a street artist.

"Ahh! Noya-san, you're so cool! Your art!! It's museum worthy!" he yells.

I really like... that he refers to my work as art, instead of graffiti. He really does like me, huh...

Ah, he really is like the sun. I feel warm just by looking at him.

. . .

"Noya-sannn!!!" I hear a familiar voice call.

I look in the direction of the sound to find Shouyou waving and running towards me. I'm surprised to see him here, but, strangely enough, I'm happy about it. Happier than I expected to feel. It's almost like...the same giddiness I get from spotting Kiyoko-san.

"I was snapchatting my friend and he was taking a video of someone doing grafitti! I recognized it was you and decided to come!!" he exclaims.

I lower my filtering mask. "Shhh! Be quieter. I told you not to come. It's dangerous if I get reported. And the fumes can be really toxic," I respond, worried for his safety.

"Yeah, but I really wanted to watch you!"

He never stops smiling, does he? How could I not have realized earlier?

I shake my head and hand him my extra filtering mask. I normally use it for myself when the first one absorbs too much, but I'm used to this and I'd rather Shouyou stay safe. I continue painting.

"You're so cool, Noya-san," he says.

I laugh.

. . .

Just as I finish my tag, I hear sirens in the distance. I look back at Shouyou, dropping my spray can and disposable gloves in order to reach out my hand to him.

"We have to run, now."

He looks at me wide-eyed and red-faced, then smiles and grabs my hand. I take off, running at full speed. The color in his cheeks makes my heart do a small flip. I think I'm beginning to understand what all the sound effects he uses mean. I know I really didn't need to take his hand, but I wanted to.

"So this is why you have such good stamina, huh?" he yells, laughing. I've never really noticed how melodic his laughter is until now. "This is the most amazing thing I've ever done."

I'm not amazing for vandalizing property, but Shouyou makes me feel like I am.

I decide to cut through the trees to lay low until the police leave.

"Woahhh, you're sweaty, senpai!"

"So are you."

"Yeah, but you look cool!!"

"Oh, come on. You always say that," I scoff.

"Because you always look cool!!!" He insists. "You're..." he looks away, then his cheeks become tinted red. "...Really amazing, senpai."

It's cute. The way he blushes when he says 'senpai' is really cute.

"I just," he quiets and turns an even deeper shade of red. "I really admire you."

Ahh, what a pure person. I'm overcome with the desire to hug him, but I don't.

He's really been talking about me the entire time, hasn't he? It explains so much. Especially about Ryuu's outbursts. I really do have an extremely cute person crushing on me, don't I?

Haha, I really can't stand the way he's looking at me. So full of love and admiration. And so innocently.

Why have I been so blind?

I've been feeling unappreciated, but Shouyou has been trying to make up for that. He wants to spend time with me. He wants to be with me. And it's not for any sort of ulterior motive. He just...likes me. For who I am.

And that's...kind of... everything I've been wanting. I just... wanted to be seen. And he sees me. More than that, he elevates me. And I think that...he makes me want to be a better person. Yeah, I might be the Guardian Deity of the whole team, but...I think I really want to support Shouyou in a personal way. I want to make him happy. I like seeing him at practice, working hard...I've even looked forward to it for some time now.

"Thanks, Shouyou. I appreciate that. The cops should be gone now, so I can walk you home if you want."

"Oh, yeah! Um, okay, sure!" He hesitates, looking off to the side briefly.

"Well, if you want to come over, you can do that too. It is pretty late."

"C-C-Come over???!! This...this late?" He turns bright red, all the way to the tips of his ears.

I chuckle at his reaction. It's not like I would do anything.

"Yeah, for tea or something. You just seemed disappointed about leaving," I reason.

"Well, y-yeah, because I like spending time with you!!" He pauses abruptly after realizing his words. "...A-And the rest of the team," he adds.

He'll compliment me but he's too embarrassed to admit he likes being with me? How adorable. I wish I could pinch his cheeks. Or kiss them, I'm not really sure. It might be both. Is this what liking someone feels like? I think I adore him.

"I know. Come on."

. . .

I start brewing tea, disregarding my sleeping parents' peace. It's not my fault they go to bed early.

"This is nice," he says.

"Thanks. My parents work hard."

He sits at the dining table twiddling his thumbs. Every time I turn around to check on him he averts his eyes and blushes. Ah man, he's too cute. Makes my heart hurt. Maybe it went "bwah" just now, like he always describes.

"Hey, Shouyou," I start.

"Yeah?"

I turn around and set his teacup in front of him.

"You're cute," I say.

"Wh-wh-what?? S-senpai???"

Seeing him embarrassed is really, really satisfying. He's adorable. It makes me smile.

"I mean it!"

"...Please don't tease me."

"I'm not teasing!! I'm serious," I insist.

"I know! But...it means more to me."

He looks down at his tea.

"I get really embarrassed when you compliment me and stuff. I like it, a lot. Because you're...awesome. And you're kind and talented and brave and cute and hot and I...I...like--"

I smile.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much fluff


	5. What

"I know," he says, staring at me with a small smirk on his face.

"You know?" I respond, caught off guard. I was so busy trying to get out my confession that I couldn't process his words until this moment, and I realize what it is he means he knows.

"You like me, right?" he asks.

Hearing it come from his lips is so much more embarrassing than I thought. He knows. But how long has he known??? And _how_ does he know? I figured he'd never suspect I'd talk to him about himself!! But then again...everyone told me I was being obvious. I never even told anyone but they all picked up on it. Of course Noya-san was able to pick up on it too, considering how amazing he is.

"...I..." I can't find words.

"It's okay. I think it's really cute how you avoid my gaze and blush from embarrassment. And the way you look at me...it's so earnest." I look away.

"But aren't you weirded out by it? I'm your friend, but I want more."

"No. I told you, I think it's cute."

Wahhh, he keeps staring at me and I can't handle it. I'm already really embarrassed. I feel like my heart is like GWAAAHHH and DUNNN and uWAHhhHHH all at once right now, I can't calm down at all!!! This is so awkward! I wasn't even planning to confess! Stupid Shouyou, you let the adrenaline get to your head!! Idiot! I'm such an idiot!

"So cute I could just eat you right up!"

Gosh, he's got such a bright smile on his face. How long is he going to toy with me? Or is that his answer? That I'm too cute to be seen as a lover? Does he just think of me like a younger sibling?? What does that even mean?!

"Noya-san."

"Yeah?"

"I really like you."

He doesn't respond for a moment.

"Remember when you told me you thought you weren't good enough?" he asks.

I nod. "You told me I was."

"Yeah, you are."

"I am?"

He just said it, why am I repeating!! You stupid idiot Shouyou!

"Yeah, and I'm a big idiot for not realizing sooner."

I'm not really sure where he's going with this, and I'm pretty confused about what he's trying to tell me.

"Izumi-kun was taller than you, right?"

Huh? What does any of this have to do with Izumi-kun??

Noya-san gets up from the table and comes around to me. I look up at him.

"I know I'm dense, but you're even worse than me."

He reaches for my face and tilts my chin upward.

"You're cute," he reiterates. "I wasn't really sure what to do at first, but...the way you look at me, the way you react to being close, and just... everything about you in general."

He leans forward and kisses me, leaving me in shock.

"You're just so cute. And I found myself...unknowingly reciprocating your feelings."

???????!!!!!!??!?!!!

"Um, N-Noya-san, are you joking? I...I thought you liked girls!!"

He chuckles.

"Were you even listening or are you just still too in shock?"

"The latter," I respond immediately, even though I'm not sure I've processed any of what just happened.

Noya-san sits down beside me.

"I really like you too," he says. "I didn't realize how much I enjoyed spending time with you, and when I found out about your feelings, it actually made me really happy. I thought the reason you were so cute to me and that I doted on you was because I saw you like a sibling or because we're good friends but...I actually just couldn't help it because I like you. This is...new for me, though, so I'm sorry if I say something wrong or do something you don't like."

"I like everything you do, Noya-san," I tell him, quietly.

"Yeah? Even that kiss?" he asks, chuckling lightheartedly.

"...Yeah," I whisper, looking down at my drink. "Especially that."

"Stop being so cute, I don't know what to do with myself. I've never liked another boy before!"

"Neither have I!" I yell back.

"So what do you want to do, then?!" he asks, exasperated.

"...You could...kiss me again, maybe," I suggest, shyly. "...I wasn't prepared last time."

"Argh. You're so cute."

I sneak a look in his direction, expectant but not too direct. He smiles and my heart jumps. Ahhh!!! The Noya-san I admire so much is smiling at me!! And he's looking at me with affection!! 

I close my eyes and lean forward. Lips brush softly against my own, once, twice, then break away.

"I'm really red, aren't I," I say, looking into Noya-san's eyes.

"Yep. And it's adorable." He knocks my forehead with his own. "You're so cute, Shouyou."

Ah. That phrase sounds so different this time. He's not saying it nonchalantly anymore.

"You're making my heart squeeze, Noya-san. I could have a heart attack. I'm freaking out but you're still so friggin cool about this."

He laughs and stands up straight, grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him. He places my hand over his heart, which is beating wildly.

"I'm not 'friggin cool' about this, Shouyou. I'm just as freaked out as you. Maybe even more. I don't think I've ever liked someone so much, which might be exactly why I didnt know my own feelings until recently."

"Whoa."

How come I haven't passed out yet from all the blood rushing to my face?

"So...if you like me back," I start, "does this mean...you'll be my boyfriend?"

Noya-san chuckles. "Hell yeah I will." He checks his watch. "2:09am."

"Oh wow, it's late. Should I go home?" I ask.

"No way! I was only making note of the exact time you asked me out. You're spending the night, it's not safe to send you back!"

"O-Oh!"

How can he say that so nonchalantly??

"Don't worry, I'm not loud," he says.

W-W-What???!

"When I sleep!" he adds quickly, after seeing my reaction. "Like, I don't snore."

"Oh, um! I can sleep on a couch or something," I suggest, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Now that would just be wrong and unfair," he protests.

"I think sleeping together so soon is also pretty wrong!"

"Fine, you take my bed and I'll be on the couch. I didn't think cuddling would be such an issue for you."

Wait, cuddling? Hold on.

"It's not really an issue, I'm just worried something will happen. Like, I might embarrass myself?! What if I snore? What if I drool and you think I'm gross and you decide you actually don't wanna be my boyfriend 'cause you're grossed out by my spit??"

He takes my hand and leads me to his bedroom. He sits me down on his bed and takes a seat beside me before meeting my eyes.

"I like you, so anything you think is embarrassing is probably something I'll find cute. And it would be ridiculous for me to be grossed out by your spit since I've already kissed you a few times and expect to do it again. If your morning breath is bad I'll let you know. Don't worry about impressing me, Shouyou, you already have."

Ah.

It just occurred to me that I've been trying to impress him this whole time. I even want to. Hearing him say my name makes my heart jump.

"I want to keep impressing you, Noya-san."

"Huh?"

"I like you, so I..." I turn my head away from his gaze.

"Oh, well, it'd really impress me if you could learn to receive," he says.

"Ouch. I'm working on it!" I protest.

Noya-san laughs. It's such a pleasing sound. He hands me an unopened toothbrush and a washcloth before going to change. He takes his shirt off and I'm taken aback by the defined muscles he's always hiding under his clothes.

"Oh," he says, looking over in my direction. I move my eyes from his chest to meet his stare quickly, trying to make sure he didn't catch me. "I have clothes for you if you'd like to change. Pretty convenient that we're close in size, huh?"

Oh, thank god he didn't notice.

"O-Oh, sure! That'd be great!!" I say.

"You know, your eyes are telling me a completely different story from what your lips have been saying. But I'll still take the couch if you want."

Oh crap, he did notice.

"I never said I...don't want to, I'm just not ready...!" I respond, embarrassed.

"It's okay, I was just teasing!! I'm definitely not ready anyway. We're both going into it with no experience."

Wah. He's really talking about that isn't he? Not that I haven't thought about it, but... this is all so surreal.

First he tells me he knows I like him, then I find out he reciprocates my feelings?? And we're boyfriends???! I have a boyfriend????! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!???! Oh my god. And I'm already spending the night? I mean yeah, we've slept in the same room or close together during camps and stuff but whoa. It's completely different now!

He kissed me! I kissed Noya-san!! Ahhhhh! I feel like my head is going to explode again!

"Hey. I know this particular situation is fast but we'll take it slow, I promise," he assures me.

I look at him. He's so cool. I can't believe he likes me too.

"I don't think I wanna take it slow," I pout. "I'm embarrassed, but...I feel like I've been waiting forever. But if it's what you're comfy with we'll do that."

He laughs.

"I just realized you have more relationship experience than I do. I've only ever had hookups! I guess we'll find a decent middle ground together."

His smile makes my heart leap. It's like hitting a spike.

"Yeah. We'll find a way."

Once I'm ready to sleep, Noya-san pulls his blanket over me.

"Night."

"Wait. I'm okay if we share the bed. Just...don't judge me about my sleeping habits," I say.

"You sure?" he asks.

"Mhmm."

"Okay. Well, scooch over then, Shouyou."

"Will do, senpai!"

. . .

"Mornin', Ryuu!"

"Oh hey Noya-san, Hinata!" Tanaka-san exclaims.

I don't think he's noticed that Noya-san and I are holding hands.

"Hey everyone!"

Suga-san ruffles my hair and greets me back. We pass everyone else but no one seems to notice.

"...Hands."

I turn around to see Kageyama looking confused and a little angry, but that's pretty normal for him.

He gives me a singular pat on the back and a soft grunt.

I guess that's his way of congratulating me. Funny that the most idiotic person here is the only one who noticed.

. . .

During practice, I'm able to receive one of Asahi-san's serves and Noya-san practically makes everyone go deaf.

"SHOUYOU!!!! THAT WAS AMAZING OH MY GOD!" He runs from off the court and I smile sheepishly, opening my arms a little, expecting a hug. Instead he throws his arms around me and kisses me, knocking me backward. I fall to the floor, landing on my butt with his hands on my shoulders, steadying him from falling.

"N-N-Noya-senpai!!!" I yell. I don't have to see a mirror to know I'm blushing furiously. The rest of the team is silently staring at us.

He really just did that. Now the team knows!

"It's about damn time, Noya!" The captain says.

Everyone else laughs or nods in agreement and I feel relieved.

Noya-san leans in close to me.

"By the way, you did a _really_ good job, Shouyou. Do you still wanna be rewarded with a popsicle?"

Ah.

"I kinda felt like that kiss was my reward," I respond, blushing. I'm so happy!!!

"You know, it's a good thing we're only four centimeters apart, huh. Suuuper easy to kiss."

I nod.

"Okay now, we're on the court, not in a bedroom," Tsukishima says, rolling his eyes.

Noya-san helps me up and squeezes my hand. I'm glad we're only four centimeters apart. I'm closer to him than anyone else.

Both figuratively and literally, hehe.

"Don't grow too tall, okay, Shouyou? I want you to stay as close to me as possible."

"No promises, senpai!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end. thank you so much for reading!!! please leave comments if you can!! btw, if you recognize this it's bc i also have it up on wattpad! got a few edits in this ver but mainly the same content haha. i hope u enjoyed!!
> 
> -shiro

**Author's Note:**

> hello i love noyahina and this ship is STARVED. as a connoisseur of rare pairs i must contribute


End file.
